


Staring

by BrokenIto



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on BBCAmerica's miniseries.<br/>Childermass persuades Mr.Segundus to face himself by staring.<br/>Written in Chinese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> A little Out-Of-Character contains maybe...  
> Inspired by this:http://www.bbc.co.uk/blogs/tv/entries/1fe6bc52-0a02-4ba9-b3a3-48dcef5cafd4  
> Enzo Cilenti (who plays Childermass in JSAMN):'I believe he asks Segundus whether he knows if local news mightfeature in London newspapers, to which Segundus says yes. He asks whether theymight be interested in it and Segundus says yes, and Childermass says nothing,he just stares at him. And then Segundus eventually relents and says – well,perhaps I should write a letter...'  
> As for names like 'Childermass' or 'Segundus' do not have a generic translation in Chinese so I guess I shall leave some reading tips here? ( I am just assuming there might be someone trying to read this fic with a Google translator...)  
> Chidermass-查德麦斯 Segundus-斯刚德斯 Honeyfoot-哈尼福特 Vinculus-温齐勒

斯刚德斯先生完全有理由为他的现状和经历气恼，但他并不想这么做。查德麦斯从来没有怂恿他去做过什么，尽管在回过头来看这一切发生过的事情后，斯刚德斯先生十分清楚地了解到了这个男人对他人的控制意图。他所作出的所有行为不仅仅是因为他是诺瑞尔先生的仆役，而是因为他服从于比他优柔寡断的主人更高一级的指示。如今诺瑞尔先生和乔纳森·斯特兰奇已经双双“离世”（在现有的字典里实在是难以找到比这个词更精确的描述），作为与三位传奇英国魔法师打过交道的现存实践派魔法师，查德麦斯更是往上一级，成了这个集体里受人瞩目的角色。

但他依然没什么变化：寒酸的旧袍子没有被换下来，乌黑蓬乱的长发少经打理；他的出身背景也依然是无法改变的低微；那种不符身份的压迫感照旧从每一丝含讥带讽的眼神和鼻息中满溢出来。奇怪的是整个约克郡协会都极少注意到他的这种态度，或者说，他们并不真的打算将它往“严重的冒犯”上想。

在协会的重建时期，斯刚德斯先生确定他不止一次看见查德麦斯对整间屋子里的所有人别过脸去，仿佛跟他共坐一桌的不过是池水上那层绿油油的浮藻和青苔。被众人一致联名要求去洗了澡的温齐勒坐在屋子正中，半裸着身体任别人从他身上抄下乌鸦王留下来的预言。他手里握着酒瓶和鸡蛋，嗤嗤笑着任那些青黄的蛋屑在他的胡子里连成一片星空。戴着假发的男士们啧啧称奇，而少有的几位女士则连连摇头。斯刚德斯先生发现自己在这乱哄哄的气氛里实在难以专心致志，下笔处干涩又枯竭。哈尼福特先生在一旁建议他把开办学校的计划再度提上日程，这倒是大大地重振了他的兴致。他写啊，想啊，偶尔抬起眼看看周围，看看能不能从周遭的人身上得到一些建设性的想法。

这个名单里不可或缺地包括了查德麦斯，考虑到他如今的地位和作为实践派魔法师的身份，将他漏掉是非常不明智的举动。

当这个名字在自己的脑海里浮现出来时，斯刚德斯先生不由得一并想起来，查德麦斯当初在开办魔法学校这件事情上，还粗暴地打击过他和哈尼福特先生呢。

他把眼睛从纸笔上移开，透过人群，头一次认真地打量起这个人来（考虑到斯刚德斯先生几乎没有对其他人产生过仔细观察的兴趣，这样的特殊举动甚至让他自己都有点不自在了。）

约翰·查德麦斯并不是特别英俊或者精于措辞的类型（比如说，两者皆得的乔纳森·斯特兰奇），但他在吸引他人的注意上自成一派。眼下他正靠在椅背上，头发柔软地垂在脸侧，懒散地给自己填上烟草，手指还轻轻敲着烟斗末端。可斯刚德斯先生感觉到他并非表面那般轻松，他正在思考……但具体的内容，整个世界里恐怕不会有除他自己以外的第二个人知道。

但斯刚德斯没有意料到的是，查德麦斯在发现他打量的视线后，居然不做任何表示地直直回望向他。

斯刚德斯先生本想礼貌地低下头去，但查德麦斯似乎毫不介意他的窥视，甚至微抬下巴给了他一种鼓励他看下去的错觉。他的视线顺着露出的下颚弧线转移到了颈部，沉进了微皱的亚麻领结和柔软的白色衬衫里……

“斯刚德斯先生。”哈尼福特在他旁边唤道，他眨了下眼睛看回身侧。

“你有什么具体的想法了吗？”

“我……嗯。”斯刚德斯微笑着在纸上搁下羽毛笔，嘴角里藏着些许难以察觉的尴尬：“……我想，藏书大概是个问题，毕竟全英国的魔法书都和斯特兰奇以及诺瑞尔先生离开了，我还能凭借记忆复述一些内容，可是那肯定不够。”

“那你有没有想过跟查德麦斯谈谈？”

“抱歉……？”

“你刚刚一直在看他。”哈尼福特先生说道：“这很合乎情理，尽管我并不认为他会乐意施以援手，但就现状来说他是少有的明白人。”

斯刚德斯和他一起看向正盯着空气抽烟的查德麦斯：“那你认为他会愿意……？”

房间正中突然爆发出一阵大笑，温齐勒从自己的裤子口袋里掏出了两大把羽毛，又叫又跳，很是开心地将它们撒向空中。周围人对那些柔软又无害的东西摆出了一副有点兴趣又避之不及的姿态。

“看来又有人要求他施展些乌鸦王的法术了。”哈尼福特先生说。

“这次会议后我会留下来问问他是否愿意参与。”

“为什么？我们不需要征得许可把温齐勒本人带到课堂上，把他身上文字的摹本带去就够了。”

“不，我是说……查德麦斯。”斯刚德斯先生说道。他揽过桌上的杯子，深深地喝下去一口。

 

终于，在一连串又长又肥厚的演讲完成之后，魔法师们心满意足地一一离开斯戴尔旅店，盘算着下一个星期三要找些什么样的信息用于交换。

查德麦斯和斯刚德斯落在其他人后面，前者正戴上帽子迈开腿走向门口，后者紧随其后。

“先生，我有些事情想与您探讨。”斯刚德斯对他说道。

查德麦斯停下脚步，朝他转过身，手里正握着门把手。他双眼保持着跟斯刚德斯先生的视线交流，左手则在身后一推，一言不发地把门关上了。

“请说，斯刚德斯先生。”他操着约克郡口音说道。

“和之前一样，我和哈尼福特先生依然想为有意成为魔法师的人建立一座学校。由于现在所有的魔法，按您的说法，都已经随诺瑞尔先生和乔纳森·斯特兰奇一起去了雨幕的另一端……那么曾经在诺瑞尔先生身边工作的您，先生，或许能给我们一些意见或者方向。”

查德麦斯没有直接作答。相应的，他再度拉开了一把椅子，同时用目光示意斯刚德斯先生坐在他对面。

“请坐到这里来，先生。”他从口袋里掏出一叠又皱又破的卡片，脱下手套，将它们一张张排列到桌上。

斯刚德斯照他说的做了，就跟他第三次与查德麦斯会面时一样。那时他和哈尼福特并排站在这间房间里，看着象征约克魔法师协会的红色渡鸦旗帜被从墙上摘下移走，而查德麦斯则慢悠悠地将脚架在会议桌上，悠然自得地说着抱歉。不过就算是在那个时候，斯刚德斯先生也很难说他讨厌查德麦斯——毕竟在三百年之后魔法终于回到了英国！了不起！了不起！真是一项壮举！他毕生所追求的事物终于不再是纸上空谈！查德麦斯未作任何表示，仅仅是注视着他兴奋又年轻的面孔，接着开口问了两个问题：本地新闻会在伦敦报纸有一席之地吗？（斯刚德斯先生称是）他们会对此抱有兴趣吗？（斯刚德斯先生再度称是）接下来便一语不发，用那对颜色浓厚的眼睛静静地等待着他作出下一步举动。斯刚德斯先生被他这样一提点已经按耐不住满心喜悦，他急切地朝他抛出问题：如果他给报纸写了一篇文章来描述他所经历过的传奇，诺瑞尔先生会不会感到被冒犯了？查德麦斯将烟斗从嘴边拿下，对他万分肯定地答道：会。随后又马上补充说，他觉得他的主人已经隐藏自己的天赋足够久了，是时候由他领他去向伦敦了。

那是第一次，斯刚德斯先生实切地感受到了查德麦斯身上所散发出来的那种控制欲。同时也是第一次，他察觉到自己心甘情愿地为他所用。

他凝视着查德麦斯的面容，思索起自己为何对他如此言听计从。

查德麦斯应答般地看了他一眼，时间稍长却不令人感到冒犯。

“你已经下定决心开办这所学校……”他翻开第一张马赛塔罗说道。他长而粗糙的手指和那副牌很相衬，斯刚德斯从他的动作里嗅出了一点淡薄的烟味和五花啤酒的气息。

“过程并不一帆风顺，但它预示最终你达到了目的。”斯刚德斯先生靠上前来，仔细地看着他命运被揭示的过程。“现在你心里正藏着一个想法，你自己也未曾察觉到它的存在。”

“你要将它传达于——”查德麦斯的讲述突然停了下来，但他的手依然按之前的节奏翻开剩下的两张塔罗。

“我。”他将手按向最后一张牌面，抬起眼将目光停留在斯刚德斯先生身上。

“是什么想法？”斯刚德斯先生不解地问道。

“这理应由您告诉我，我的牌从未出错。”查德麦斯答道。

“您介意我看一眼吗？”斯刚德斯伸出手来。

“请吧。”查德麦斯将最后一张牌放到他手里。

纸牌上用泛绿的墨水画着一对文艺复兴时期的年轻男女，下方用法语和罗马数字明确地写着“六-恋人”。

斯刚德斯先生一时语塞。

“这代表着什么……？”他带着一线希望，用拇指摩挲着牌面问道。

”通常来说，选择和欲望，还有爱情。”

斯刚德斯先生的声线提高了，他觉得自己脸上的温度也升了几度：“我对您并无冒犯之意。”

“我知道，斯刚德斯先生。”查德麦斯注视着他的眼睛答道，语意晦涩而柔和：“但这并不是您想对我说的话。”

他低声补充：“您必须告诉我您心中所想，这样我才能帮助您。”

“啊。”斯刚德斯轻声说，仿佛是在抑制一声挣扎着的叹息。“我……”

尽管他们之间没有任何肢体接触，但他依然感觉到查德麦斯的视线比任何一个直接动作都更有魄力。可这不是任何意义上的拷打，相反，它有着友善和鼓励的性质，促使他转向自己内心的想法，直面自己从未认真思考过的那些渴望。他艰难地凿开内心表层的那一点浮冰，拂开书本封面上的灰尘，直入一切奥秘的核心。

那些他们彼此交换过的目光和对魔法的热情，那些相对时久久逗留于心的疑惑与期待，许多次在喧闹的人群中寂静无声地彼此以回望交谈。

他该说的，从他明白的那一刻起他就应该告诉他。

斯刚德斯先生将脸埋在手里，深深呼吸了一次，随后十分坚定地看向查德麦斯。

“我对您抱有无法否认的爱慕之情。”他声线微颤，随后再也说不出话来了，仅仅是双手交握着，打定主意不再多让半步。

查德麦斯站起身来，走到他身边，将两手搭在他的椅背上，朝他发烫的耳边俯下身来。

“非常高兴，我们是如此的志同道合。”他温热地低语。“斯刚德斯先生。”

 

约翰·查德麦斯承认他一向乐于将想法付诸行动，而帮助约翰·斯刚德斯先生找到他的心之所属，则是他目前微不足道却值得庆贺的少有成就之一。


End file.
